Whispers In The Dark
by MegzMassacre
Summary: Alright, guys. I had to delete the old one. It just seemed kind of blah, so here you go. "She thought she would never see him again, but she was dead wrong when she was brought to the Lion's den, or should she say the 'Snake's den.'"


Whispers In The Dark

Chapter One: Caught.

All she could see around her was black, all she could feel was the cold chains that bounded her to the rock hard cement flooring. She didn't know where she was or who had taken her. All she could think of was how she was going to get out of here, as she was making a plan to escape she heard a scraping sound what seemed to be a door opening. The hair on the back of the young women's neck stood up when she felt a cold breeze on the back of her neck, and heard a hissing laugh come from whoever entered the room. She knew right then and there she was in the lion's den, or should she say the snake's den. When the person took off the blind fold that covered the young women's eyes she came face to face with the man that had haunted her for years.

"Well… Look what we have here. My, my Sakura you have grown into a beautiful young woman. Tsunade must be proud of you." Hissed the snake.

"You..." She hissed back as she thrashed her arms around to try to remove herself from the chains that held her to the floor.

"Now, now, my dear. Let's not be too hasty, seeing that every time you thrash around like that your chakra dwindles." Orochimaru hissed.

She felt a filmier presence enter the room, and what she saw made the warm blood flow through her veins turn ice cold. There standing next to the snake, was the man that had invaded her dreams for the past five years.

"Ah, Sasuke, so nice of you to join us. Look what Suigetsu found snooping around." Orochimaru hissed out to the young man that just entered the room.

"For you information you sick fuck… I wasn't snooping; your "dogs" are the one that kidnapped me… Dumb ass." Sakura snapped back.

The next thing that Sakura felt was her back against the wall and someone cutting of the circulation to her windpipe. "It would be wise of you to keep that dirty little mouth of your shut, my dear Cherry Blossom. " Orochimaru whispered in her ear. "Do I make myself clear darling?"

"Crystal." She hushed out, as her lowered her back down on to the floor.

"Now that, that is settled. Sasuke! I want you to keep an eye on… Wait! Better idea, she is to be under your watch, and she will be staying with you in your room. Now hurry along!" Orochimaru cheered as he left the room. Sakura was about to let a string of curse words out of her mouth when she felt a sharp pain hit her spine; her only thought going through her head was… _"This again…"_

_

* * *

_

"Wake up." A cold hard voice sang to her as she came from the darkness. Her eyes soon opened and she soon came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke, but there was something different about his eyes… They were not the cold dark onyx colour she fell in love with anymore they were now a dark crimson with his own Mangekyo Sharingan staring right back at her.

"Mangekyō…" Was all she could say as she looked into his crimson pools.

His eyes widen for a brief second. _"How does she about my Sharingan?" _He thought. "Get dressed. The wardrobe to the right is yours. Orochimaru has ordered you to wear what is in there; if you do not comply you can eat with the "dogs" naked." He barked at her, and turned on his heals to walk out of the room, but he was stopped dead in his tracks by what the young women had said next.

"You killed Itachi to obtain your own Sharingan." She barked back at him as she got up from the bed she was placed on, but as soon as she placed her feet to the grown she came crashing to the floor. _"Fuck, I am still drained from those chains..., yet another reason to kill that snake bastard." _ When she looked up, to look into Sasuke's eyes, she saw something… It wasn't anger, pity, or annoyed. It was sadness.

"Why are you here Sakura…" He whispered as he picked her up off the floor and set her one the bed. He didn't even wait for her to answer his question he just walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"_What the hell was that all about…? Eh, never mind. All I know is that I really need to get the Hell out of here." _She thought as she once again tried to get her footing, thankfully she was able too. She made her way over to the wardrobe, and it to find what she was not looking forward to wearing. "Are you kidding me? No way in Hell am I wearing that!" She yelled as she looked at the so called dress that was hanging there. There in the wardrobe was a red strapless dress that was no longer than two feet. Now she knew all the rumors were true that Orochimaru was definitely a pervert.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you knew? How is that possible for her to know?" Sasuke said to his so called "mentor."

"I was looking through some of the records that the Tsunade seem to have missed placed, and I just so happened to come across her file. I must say… She has become a very powerful Kunoichi." Orochimaru hiss out. "She was sent on a mission to search for information on the Akatuki. When she finally came across them she was then brought into the S-Rank Missing Nin group, where she got every close with a certain Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke was at a loss of word from what Orochimaru had just told him. "What do you mean by close Orochimaru?" He said in between closed teeth.

"The file seemed to have vanished as I was reading it. Tsunade must have put the file on some sort of Jutsu." Orochimaru said as he glared at the man that stood in front of him. "I want you to get whatever information out of that girl Sasuke, even if you have to destroy her from the inside and out… Threaten her Sasuke… Show the true Uchiha you need to be."

"Yes, master." Sasuke said as he made his way to the room where Sakura was located. _"She thinks she knows everything about the Uchicha clan… I will show her how dangerous we can be." _

_

* * *

_

"_I cannot believe I am wearing this… Dress, Kami this isn't even a dress…" _Sakura's thoughts were soon disturbed when the door busted open and a very angry Uchicha standing in the threshold with his Mangekyō Sharingan activated.

"What the Hell, Sasuke? … Get the fuck out!" Sakura screamed as she backed away from the Uchicha.

"You better start talking before I make you!" He yelled as he pinned her to the wall that was behind her.

"What are you talking about?" She yelled as she tried to push him off of her.

"Itachi." He said as he looked her dead in the eye with his Sharingan spinning. "Does that ring a bell?"

"I… I… I don't know what you are talking about." She whispered as she looked at the floor. _"How does he know about that…? Orochimaru! I should I have known he would look through my file… Even more of a reason to kill that snake…" _

"Look at me when I am talking to you! You whore!" Sasuke roared in her face.

"Why? So you can trick me and throw me into your world of the Sharingan and make you say how Itachi wasn't the one that killed your clan, that he wanted you to hate him, to kill him! To tell you that I feel in love with him! … Fuck…" Sakura said as she covered her mouth after saying the last part.

"You… fell… in… love… with… him…." Sasuke hushed out as he deactivated his Sharingan and looked away from the shaking girl.

The room was filled with an eerie silence. Neither the Leaf nor Sound Shinobi dared to say a word. That is until a very angry Uchicha decided to take matters out on the wall with his fist behind the young pink haired women that was standing in front of him.

"Why…?" He whispered into her ear. "What did you see in him? Was it me? Did you see me in his eyes? Please… I am dying to know."

"Get off of me…" Sakura whispered back as she once again tried to push him off of her. "It's not the love that you are thinking about… It was a brother's love… There I said it… Now kindly remove yourself from me before you really start to piss me off… I'm not kidding Sasuke. I'm not the little girl you once knew, I can kill you right now if I wanted too…"

"Then kill me. I've wanted that since day one." He whispered back as he brushed her hair out of her face. "I know you Sakura. You could never kill me, just as I could never kill you…"

"You're not Sasuke…" She said a she began to shake again. _"What is up with him…? I don't understand why he is this close to me…" _

"Sakura… I never told you the real reason as to why I said thank you to you." Sasuke said as he pulled the young women closer, as soon as he was about to crash his lips to hers the door suddenly burst open to reveille the last person they both wanted to see.

"I hope I am not intruding on anything, but Lord Orochimaru would very much like to see both of you." A man said with circled glasses and white long hair that was tied into a pony tail.


End file.
